headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story/Season 4
American Horror Story: Freak Show is the fourth season of the FX Network horror anthology series American Horror Story. The season premiered on October 15th, 2014 and ended on January 21st, 2015, spanning a total of thirteen episodes. The premise of the season revolves around a carnival sideshow that is set up in the town of Jupiter, Florida in the early 1950s. Though most of the storyline utilizes "real world" physics and probabilities, there are also supernatural elements at play in the form of ghosts. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Ryan Murphy - Executive producer * Brad Falchuk - Executive producer * Bradley Buecker - Executive producer * Dante Di Loreto - Executive producer * Tim Minear - Executive producer * Douglas Petrie - Executive producer * Jennifer Salt - Executive producer * James Wong - Executive producer * Jessica Sharzer - Co-executive producer * Alexis Martin Woodall - Producer * Robert M. Williams, Jr. - Producer * James Williams - Co-producer * Todd Nenninger - Associate producer * Michael Goi - Director of photography Directors * Alfonso Gomez-Rejon * Anthony M. Hemingway * Bradley Buecker * Howard Deutch * Loni Peristere * Michael Goi * Michael Uppendahl * Ryan Murphy Writers * Brad Falchuk * Crystal Liu * James Wong * Jennifer Salt * Jessica Sharzer * John J. Gray * Ryan Murphy * Tim Minear Notes * American Horror Story: Freak Show redirects to this page. * The title of this season, "Freak Show", was announced by series creator Ryan Murphy via twitter on March 24th, 2014. He said that the series would take place in the 1950s in Jupiter, Florida. TV Rage.com; "'American Horror Story' Season 4 Title Revealed, New Plot & Casting Details Uncovered"; March 24th, 2014. * It was executive producer Douglas Petrie who first broke the news that the season would use a carnival as its primary setting. TV Rage.com; 'American Horror Story' Season 4 Will Take Place at a [SPOILER; March 17th, 2014. * The official main cast for season four of American Horror Story was announced at the San Diego Comic-Con on Saturday evening, July 26th, 2014. Entertainment Weekly; "'American Horror Story' at Comic-Con: 'Freak Show' cast announced"; July 26th, 2014. * Ryan Murphy revealed that AHS veteran actress Sarah Paulson would be coming back around for a fourth time, although now she would be working "double" time as she takes on the role of conjoined twins Bette and Dot. The first official photo still from the set revealed a back-shot of the twins wearing a hospital gown staring out of a window. International Business Times; "‘American Horror Story’ Season 4 Spoilers: Ryan Murphy Tweets Photo From First Day Of ‘Freak Show’"; Amanda Remling; March 18th, 2014. * Jessica Lange was one of the first cast members slated to return for season four. It was revealed by series showrunners that she would once again be taking on a leading role, this time playing a German expatriate, who is the manager and recruiter of one of the last traveling freak shows in the country. E Online; "The American Horror Story Season 4 Title Revealed! Plus, New Details on the Setting, Cast and Jessica Lange's Character"; Leanne Aguilera; March 24th, 2014. * It was announced on the final night of PaleyFest that former The Shield and Vegas actor Michael Chiklis would be joining the cast of American Horror Story. Chiklis' character, Dell Toledo, is the former husband of Kathy Bates' character, Ethel Darling and the father of Evan Peters' character, Jimmy Darling. Deadline.com; "PaleyFest: Michael Chiklis Joining FX’s ‘American Horror Story: Freak Show’"; March 28th, 2014 * Actress Erika Ervin, who plays a fictionalized version of herself under the name "Amazon Eve", is also known for her work as a body double for the lumbering reanimate, Shelley Godfrey from the Netflix original series Hemlock Grove. * The character of Pepper is the first character in American Horror Story to appear in multiple seasons. Actress Naomi Grossman played the role of Pepper in season two, "Asylum", which took place during the late 1960s. * Actress Jyoti Amge, who plays Ma Petite, is the shortest woman in the world, standing at only 2'0" tall and weighing 11 pounds. This is her first work in television. * Actor Ben Woolf, who played the character of Meep on "Freak Show" passed away on February 23rd, 2015 at the age of 34. He died from a stroke brought on as a result of a head injury he received when he was clipped by the side mirror of a passing SUV. TMZ.com; February 23rd, 2015; 'American Horror Story' BEN WOOLF DIES FROM HEAD INJURY. * Actress Rose Siggins was born with a rare genetic disorder called Sacral Agenesis. She was born with deformed legs, which were amputated when she was only two-years-old. Multiple Sclerosis.co.uk; 'RoseMarie (Rose) Siggins The Woman with Half a Body'. * Actress Rose Siggins, who played the role of Legless Suzi, passed away from complications from kidney failure in Denver, Colorado. She was 43-years-old. CBS News.com; "American Horror Story star Rose Siggins dies at 43"; December 13th, 2015; Associated Press. The Freaks Some of the actors portraying characters in the season had actual birth defects, while others did not. This section is intended to separate fact from fiction. * No, Jessica Lange who played Elsa Mars did not actually have her legs amputated. She still has two fully functioning legs. * No, Sarah Paulson who played Bette and Dot Tattler does not actually have two heads, that's just "movie magic" at work. * While Michael Chiklis is likely quite strong, there is nothing exceptional about him. * No, Angela Bassett who played Desiree Dupree does not have three breasts. * No, Kathy Bates does not have facial hair. * No, Evan Peters who played Jimmy Darling does not have lobster hands. * While it is possible that Denis O'Hare may in fact have a 13-inch penis, this is something you're going to have to ask him yourself. * No, Grace Gummer did not get a bunch of facial tattoos for this role. * Yes, Mat Fraser who played Paul the Illustrated Seal has short arms, but no, the tattoos are not real. * Yes, Rose Siggins who played Legless Suzi does not have any legs. * Yes, Jyoti Amge who played Ma Petite is really, really small. She is 2'0¾". * Yes, Erika Ervin who played Amazon Eve is really, really tall, though not as tall as the show makes her seem. She is 6'7½". * Yes, Ben Woolf who played Meep was really short. He was 4'3½". No, he likely did not eat baby chickens. * Yes, Chrissy Metz is actually a plus-sized woman, though her wardrobe did nothing to complement her either. Home video * American Horror Story: The Complete Fourth Season :* American Horror Story: The Complete Fourth Season/DVD :* American Horror Story: The Complete Fourth Season/Blu-ray Related pages * Season Four images * Season Four episodes * Season Four characters See also External Links * * * American Horror Story: Freak Show at Wikipedia * * * References Category:American Horror Story/Seasons Category:American Horror Story/Season 4 Category:Jessica Lange Category:John Carroll Lynch Category:Jyoti Amge Category:Gabourey Sidibe Category:Danny Huston